Evil Thing
by Pikachu007
Summary: Being almost food for your father, orphaned, her body used as lab rats and have to find and save a sister you've never met. Ladies and Gentlemen, the life of Lucy Quinn Fabray is just lovely.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and Resident Evil Series.**

**Sorry for spelling errors, English is not my native language. I hope you enjoy and your opinions are important to keep working**

**Prologue**

I always thought that the man was biting me verbally too often, so I never imagined that he would do so literally this minute. Well from your point of view, a green-eyed blonde desperate running away from his father who ran the blood of his chin, his eyes were cold and hungry moans dead and ruffling the hair on the back of my neck.

**DAD!, do not do this is me, your daughter Quinn ... Quinn, the least wish or need to see ... But your daughter **

Whisper in despair and a hint of sarcasm as he run the blonde around the desk of the office of his father Russell Fabray did not understand what the hell was going on they were talking ... His father yelled and she pretends to care. Problems emanating from the "Distinguished" Family was anything but a fairy tale, and live appearances blonde loathe being the only child of this marriage all the weight fell on his shoulders, "Fathers" was a term something big For a man who cheats on his wife and a matriarch who found alcohol in the easiest way to forget your troubles.

His father lately looked so sick, weak, disheveled and other terms that should not exist in the vocabulary of a Fabray, constantly wondering what happened but his silence was resounding knew that would only make her father's wrath fall in her or his mother, the pain of feeling less valued by someone supposed to take care and love was overwhelming, also the blonde did not know what was the "Love", "Affection", "Trust", only the usual phrase "Fear is your best friend"

Cheerleader Blonde rodeo desk drawer of his father and found a 9mm Beretta with its own charger, knew where he kept his father rejoiced with pride at this, as it was completely covered in gold,she asked all the gods or entities operate the weapon. Jump on the desk and he managed to take his shirt he could reach the blonde but this does elbowing to his face to run and put the charger in so doing he felt a tug which made her balance and fall to the ground with the dead weight of his father on top of her, his gun slipped from her hands and placed his hands around his father's neck so it will not come over your teeth to any exposed part of the pale skin of the younger girl.

**You're a zombie or vampire, damn it is today is not my day**

With difficulty, I exclaimed ironically. His eyes fell on the gun was inches away from his hand, the decision was taken within seconds release his hand from her father's neck and his teeth sank into the neck of the girl doing it let out an agonized cry, no time to take the gun and pointed directly at the head of the family patriarch gun his brains flew off his head in seconds. It fell like a dead weight on top of her and with a little effort achievement remove dead weight off a little shaky with the help of his hands came into a sitting position, breathing hard, shaking hands with all tears flowing on his face were those immediately to the wound in the side of her neck form.

**I never thought I was going to die this way **

She gasped looking fireplace burning flames as more tears welled in her eyes these denoting resignation before his death.

-**A Damn zombie, when my life became "The Walking Dead" -**

Just then someone burst into the room and stopped her in her rant, an older version of herself looking with their eyes all over the place and horror showed on his face when he realized the mess that was that room when his eyes connected with taking Quinn's hand and noticed the wound on the neck of his daughter and the body of her husband covered in blood.

**Hey Judith, you're late, the party is over**

Your resonated voice and a touch of cynical voice and defeated wine youngest of the Fabray while completely collapsed on the floor looking at any particular point, Judith quickly lowered the pistol lying in his hand and ran with her daughter and he cradled her in his arms while her pale cheeks tears from his eyes, regret, fear, resignation. They were one of the few emotions that I could detect in his mother's eyes, but one in particular caught my attention, was love your look in seconds instead, without telling caress her mother's cheek awkwardly wiping some tears.

**Why are you crying mom? - **

It was like an innocent question, Judith Fabray, looked at that moment his Quinnie your child running around the house in diapers and filled with pasta sauce on his face when he was frightened he ran into his arms and asked her to sing and hug, who called her "Mom" was feeling oppressed his chest because deep down I knew it was all her fault that her daughter suffered and ignorance was the best remedy for something that could not be fixed, his daughter grew up as a cold, sarcastic self and an empty person, but she knew that deep, real Lucy would show as now, has a long kiss on her daughter's forehead and brushed a strand of hair

**Because ... I'm proud of you my little as snow- **

Whispered breathlessly, Quinn's eyes lit up at the mention of the nickname.

**-It's Been a while ... Since ... That I ..-**

Before I finished the sentence from his lips that began coughing blood, the infection was really strong and she knew the virus that Russell was one that had not yet fully understood and as small error has its major consequences of his back pocket and pulled out a syringe looked straight into the eyes of her daughter.

**-Quinnie, Listen very well, it is important to pay attention when you were four years old I became pregnant, the child growing in my womb was not bred naturally, it was conceived as an experimental fetus to link the H virus and order to create gifted children which could control the powers of the mind **

She began her story calmly cheerleader felt a little poke in the arm but that was now his least concern now found out he had a sister.

**I ... I feel so helpless, I could not handle things much pressure around me exploded or levitated and was extremely scary, but do not let that stop loving the one day by chance listen to your father on the phone and heard saying then open the small surgically child to use their bodies and replicate as well as taking all the blood in her little body, as shown and inject it into other children without having to wait nine months for the child born from that delayed their plans, but to do so the child would have to be dead not help them live a few months and then make a decision. When I gave birth to a beautiful little girl and I asked the attending physician who begged him to stay with me feign death and take my daughter, her father was a monster, girl an ongoing experiment. He was skeptical to believe me but I finally managed to convince his name ... Hiram Berry. Lucy got to find your sister, I can not protect them, but you can love.**

This was much to her father's greed had no limits, I wanted to say something, but his body began to convulse violently hugged her mother tightly against his chest and kissed her on the head repeatedly, more tears traveled down her face knowing that his end was near, it was not long before coming hastily several steps throughout the house were heard.

**-I love Lucy did not forget it** -

It was the last that was heard of Fabray matriarch watching the semi-aware of her daughter's eyes, I was in a state of shock after the seizure of the office doors opened abruptly again and several uniformed men entered and arms into Judith Fabray to use his body as a shield to protect his daughter, understanding nothing of what happened a very dazed Quinn wanted to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth suddenly a shot was heard in the sudden silence was formed around the bullet hit directly to the head of the mother of blond removing her life right now fell forward and his forehead bloodied fell sharply on the chest of her daughter, who opened and closed his mouth repeatedly and several years peeked around the corner his eyes a piercing scream echoed in his throat, making windows, paintings and other dazed breakables men burst noisily down suddenly surprised by this display of power, before he could make a dart is pressed directly on his neck launched making it lose knowledge.

**I want to be monitored, when you walk, blink, use the bathroom, I want it all, the lab right now-**

Echoed a voice full of fascination to witness such a demonstration was made. Apparently the Fabray family has many cards up his sleeve, the beginning of something new was coming and he knew it. Dr. Charles Ashford smiled at the thoughts that passed through his deranged mind, had the elder sister Clarie project, the subject still needed after all was the first to test the prodigal son. Umbrella reborn and would be one of those who would have the honor to make it happen.


End file.
